Clan Theme Songs
by MidnightFeline
Summary: A collection of theme songs that I wrote for each of the clans...
1. BloodClan Loyal

**Oooo, a dark song I wrote for BloodClan. Yes, it has music to it, I just need to finish...er...tinkering.**

* * *

(Background Chant:) _The dark rises swiftly, the dawn causes shadows around. The tooth, the bane, the claw. I-I BloodClan loyal...(repeats several times)_

(First Verse)

_I have no remorse for killing_

_Bloodstained claws, our pride_

_The dark is rising swiftly_

_Step aside, step aside..._

(Chorus)

_Bewere the very darkness of the night_

_We slink in shadows, doom forever!_

_Our bloodstained claws, our pride!_

_Cats of a feather, bane together!_

_I-I-I-I-I, BloodClan Loyal!_

_Can't you hear? The dark is calling_

_Calling you to seal your fate_

_Ominous, vicious, straight from hell_

_I-I-I-I-I, BloodClan Loyal!_

(Verse, solo by she-cat)

_My paws tread lightly_

_My claws wound sharply_

_My eyes glow darkly_

_I - BloodClan loyal_

(Verse, solo by male cat)

_My name spells evil_

_My bite is lethal_

_I-I-I-I-I, BloodClan Loyal!_

_(repeat chorus)_

(Verse sung by both she-cat and male)

_My smile is cruel_

_One goal: to rule_

_I-I-I-I-I(drawn out)BloodClan loyal._

_(repeat chorus twice. Song ends with the background chant until it fades.)_

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	2. But to Survive

**But to Survive**

* * *

This is mainly just about ShadowClan around the part where they get sickened and such. Please read and review!

* * *

(first verse/sung by she-cat)

_My tears fall_

_On bloodstaned ground_

_My hopes and dreams_

_Instantly drowned_

_But we will stand and fight_

_Oh, but to survive!_

_(chorus)_

_Oh, but to survive_

_We must live_

_Sickness does plague us_

_Tears us to pieces_

_Yet we are strong, all inside_

_And we will stand and fight_

_But to survive_

(second verse, sung by male cat)

_They mistake us for evil_

_But we are only misunderstood_

_Yes, we are dark sometimes_

_But only to survive._

_(chorus)_

(both male and female cat)

_But to survive..._


	3. Gone with the Wind

**Gone with the Wind**

* * *

**Ah, I admit, I stole the title from a book. But it fits the song. shrugs**

* * *

(**spoken **by male cat)

_Patroling the borders_

_Hunting for food_

_This is the clanlife we hold dear_

(chorus, sung)

_We are gone with the wind_

_Gone with our dreams_

_Leaveour hearts in the clouds_

_Though we're on battlefields_

_We're not strong, no we're not_

_But our mind and our thoughts_

_Are gone with the wind_

_(sung by she-cat)_

_We are gone with the wind_

_As we race o'er the meadows_

_Fleet in our step, to theskies we shall go_

_Gone with the wind_

_(repeat chorus and end)_


	4. Storm Rising

Storm Rising

-ThunderClan-

* * *

(chorus, sung by felinechoir)

_We feel the thunder in our paws_

_The rain drops falling in our step_

_Our claws are light-ning striking down_

_The storm is rising from the clouds_

(verse by she-cat)

_We have the fire as our guide_

_And StarClan knows us each by name_

_The moonlight guides us down our path_

_And we are different, yet the same_

(in-betweenish verse sung by choir)

_We feel the hail that dents the ground_

_The battle raging all around_

_And yet the voice still strong is speaking in our hearts_

_Even in the darkest hour, we still have a storm-strong power_

_In our paws, our claws, our tooth and fang_

(repeat chorus, then verse, but instead of she-cat, sung by male cat. Sing in-between verse, then return to chorus, and fade.)


	5. Flowing

**Flowing**

**- RiverClan -**

* * *

_(verse, sung first by she-cat)_

Where the river flows

Between the earth and sky

Swiftly running waterfalls

Its beauty undenied

_(chorus, she-cat joined by male cat)_

It feels like a miricle

Flowing, flowing

We can take it

Flowing, flowing

Yeah...

_(verse, sung by both male and she-cat)_

Where the sky is bright

In the eastern light

Sharing tounges together

Flowing...flowing...

_(repeat chorus)_


	6. Starry Night

**Starry Night**

-StarClan-

* * *

(intro, chant x3)

All is calm

All is bright

All upon

This starry night

(first verse)

The moon glows bright

The stars give silver light

The peace in the wind

Upon this starry night

(chorus)

Spirits of those who have gone before

Lifting your eyes to the voice that you hear

Prophecies of things that are great and yet to come

All upon, the night when the stars glow.

(second verse)

Reflections in the water

Battle songs and life

The thunder o'er the mountains

Harmony and love

(repeat chorus, chant, and fade.)

* * *

Well, that's all the Clan themes! Keep watch for the individual cat songs, theme songs for important characters in Warriors. 


End file.
